


The End of Kylo Ren and the Beginning of Rey

by Little_Wolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Smut, fixed it, forgive me lord for i have sinned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wolf/pseuds/Little_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I suck at summaries, but oh well* Rey and Kylo Ren connect in the interrogation scene, but in a different way resulting in a grey area of confusion and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The End of Kylo Ren and the Beginning of Rey 

He’s only seen her once and that is all it has taken for him to fall for her. Kylo has never failed his master, until he saw the girl in the forest. The girl everyone has been talking about, the girl who holds the key to Skywalker. The girl he has seen within the force. Instead of ending her then and there for shooting him, Kylo takes the girl on board. 

He does not enlist the help of a random stormtrooper, he can no longer trust Hux’s men especially after FN-2187 helped Poe, the resistance pilot, escape. Well that is at least what he tells himself. She is only a tool for him to find the key to the last jedi, enabling him to finally bring balance to the force. He will finish what Darth Vader has started. 

 

Rey saw a monster in the forest. It was a game of cat and mouse, he played with her. Taunted her. The creature in the mask, the monster hiding underneath her bed. Snoke’s guard dog, Kylo Ren. He cruelly entered her mind, trying to find the droid and the map to Luke Skywalker. But in the brutality there was a trace of gentleness. Something she has never experience during her long years in Jakku, scavenging for metals, awaiting the return of her long lost parents. Thoughts of her parents brought back memories she cannot exactly remember, it brought back pain and suffering. 

Something they both share, all they both ever wanted was acceptance. Rey was left on a barren planet all by herself and Kylo thought he could never be as good as Luke and Anakin Skywalker. Maybe this is why Rey stayed in the interrogation chair, when she was given multiple chances to escape her impending doom. They were both broken tools, looking to belong in a full tool box. Two lost souls, one choosing light and the other choosing darkness.

Their equal yearning for acceptance may be why, the young girl so eagerly accepted his touch. Their once erratic and different pulses become one. It was skin on skin, licks and bites. Sweaty bodies becoming one on a holy altar. They are pieces to a missing puzzle finally connecting. He is darkness and she is light, together they create grey. Rey gave Kylo something you could only give a person once. He unraveled Rey with his touch, and Rey tore him apart. He is a storm and Rey is a hurricane and they clashed and created the biggest storm. And when they finally came, they came together in a rush of feelings. They were a tidal storm. They left wreckage in their wake. 

She left him the next morning, and unknowingly Kylo gave her a parting gift that will bind them for the rest of their lives. They will meet again, but it will be on different terms. Nothing will be the same. The force within Rey has awaken, but that is not the only thing.


	2. You Know What to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter I'm going to write in first person. Also would you rather have short but frequent updates, or long updates once a week? Probably happening on Saturday.

Master Snoke ordered for a meeting between him and the Knight of Ren, Kylo Ren. He seemed anxious, yet smug at the same time. Kylo tried to block out his moment of weakness with the scavenger girl from his master, but as Snoke likes to point out multiple times, he is weak just like his father, Han. Hopefully whatever punishment he will be receiving will be quick, but no Kylo deserves to be punished, he allowed for the girl to escape without gaining any real information on the whereabouts of Skywalker. He failed his job, and for that he needs discipline. Something he is obviously lacking.   
Kylo enters the meeting with a clear mind, he didn’t want to bring up the girl if he did not have to. She is merely a weakness he needs to dispose of. Nothing special. 

“Master, you requested my presence.” Kylo says bowing to Snoke.

“Yes boy I did. The force spoke to me and gave me good news. Do you already know the news?” Snoke asks, but Snoke does not truly ever ask questions. He orders. This is a test of the force.  
“No Master, I do not know of the news. Force has not called to me yet on any pressing matters.” Kylo says getting up from his bow. He has shown his respect, no he wants to finish the meeting as soon as possible.

“You’re going to be a father, boy. You bred the scavenger.” Snoke exclaims. Kylo has never seen his master this happy before. Snoke obviously has ulterior motives with telling him the news of his impending fatherhood. 

“The child will be strong with the force, maybe even stronger than both you and the scavenger combine. We cannot have that magnitude of power falling in the hands of the resistance. You know what you must do, boy. I expect the scavenger on board of the Finalizer soon. You may be dismissed.” Snoke says. With a wave of his hands Snoke vanishes, leaving Kylo in the room by himself to reflect on the news of him being a father. 

Kylo is now even more torn, he cannot allow his future child to suffer the same fate he has at the hands of Snoke. His parents may not have loved him, but that does not mean that he can just abandon his child like Han and Leia did. But the real problem is, does Rey know?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rey knew something was amiss, when she boarded the unauthorized ship Kylo was able to give her. She just couldn’t put her finger on what was wrong with her, it was not a feeling of forewarning, but she just felt an extra era of light surrounding her. Rey chooses to ignore it and blame it on her newly made connection to the force.

She chooses to focus on her new force abilities, and get Kylo Ren out of her head. It was a moment of weakness and wanting to belong, it will never happen again. She is with resistance and he is with Snoke. They can never be together; he is a creature hiding behind a mask of shame. May be if things were different they could be together, maybe if it was him who found her on Jakku, not BB-8, they could’ve been together. But she will never regret the newly formed relationships she has created. She has met Finn, Poe, Han, Chewie, and Leia. They have forged a bond of respect and friendship that she will never give up. She has gone from being abandoned to being wanted and mutually loved and cared for. 

But there is still a little part of her that yearns for the dark man in the mask that casts a dark shadow in her dreams. She may not be able to have him in her life, but at least she can have him in her dreams. That is enough for now. And she accepts that, no matter how much it truly hurts. She has other duties she must fulfill.

For now, she has to fight for the resistance, put her feelings for the dark man aside. Her allegiance to the light side comes first.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to write more. If you want more comment or give kudos. Follow me on tumblr at Kyluxtash.tumblr.com


End file.
